


“How could I ever forget about you?"

by Radio_Penn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad batch warm up to Reader eventually, Blood and Gore, Clones can't handle sad reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Guess we'll see, Heavy Angst, I do not see it, Jedi Reader, Might add more tags, Mild Gore, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Past Torture, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qui-Gon is the Reader's old master, Reader doesn't know who maul is, Reader loves the clones, Slow Burn, The clones are touched starved, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, emotions are wACK, kinda hates the council, maul might turn good, mental breakdowns, order 66 just does not exist, reader doesn't like anakin all that much, reader just needs a hug, therefore it isn't there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radio_Penn/pseuds/Radio_Penn
Summary: You're a Jedi Master who was thought to be dead.So when another Jedi finds you, imprisoned on a Separatist ship, all hell breaks loose.After escaping with barley a heart beat and what seems like months in and out of the med-bay,The Council decides to give you a fresh start, even if you tell them you don't want it.The "Bad Batch" don't seem to want this change either.(This fic is geared mostly on the Reader's relation to the clones. Though other relationships may pop up, that is not the main focus of this fic.Some scenes will include descriptions of torture and unhealthy acts in response to grief. If this makes you uncomfortable, I will be putting a warning before those chapters so you can skip them.)Thank you.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse & Reader, CT-6116 | Kix & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Reader, Clone Troopers (Star Wars)/Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars)/Reader, Darth Maul/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars)/Reader, Plo Koon & Reader, Tech (Star Wars)/Reader, Wrecker (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an intro for now

I would like to make somethings clear in this first chapter.

I can't post too often due to school and other things that happen in my daily life. And I just may not have the inspiration for any new chapters but, I will try and update as much as possible.

The Reader is given female pronouns and body parts. This fic can be for everyone I just find writing certain scenes with the idea of a female in place to be easier. The Reader is also taller than most people. Her height can be ranged from 6'5 to 6'9, I'm getting real tired of short readers. 

This fic focuses mostly on the bad batch but will incorporate more clone/reader relationships as time goes on. Her lightsabers color(s) will be up to you just keep in mind she will have two. 

Remember that this fic deals with post-traumatic situations and I will be putting warnings before each chapter. This is a big part of the Reader's story so there will be a lot of chapters with warnings. I'll try my best to add a summary for those of you who decide to skip over a chapter. As some chapters will likely contain important information and/or a strengthening of a bond between two (or more) characters. 

This fic will also include acts of violence and descriptions of mild to severe gore. There will be warnings for those as well.

I believe I've covered all I need for now and I'll try to update this as frequently as I can. I hope you all can enjoy this and I appreciate feedback so if you have any questions at all or I may have made a mistake somewhere please feel free to let me know. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. So here's the thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh update

Okay so I've been gone awhile. My bad. I've been falling in and out of the Star wars fandom as of late but I'm gonna try to stay in it for you guys. I mean this book already has over a thousand hits and i don't even have a damn chapter out. 

You guys are honestly the best and I'm gonna try my hardest to post a chapter this month. Most of the first chapter or prologue is done so it hopefully won't take forever. 

Thank you all for being so patient with me. Stay safe and Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> *Tags may change as the story progresses. Some may be removed, others added. This is not a definite thing*
> 
> *Updates will be slow. Maybe once or twice a week, but the chapters will be on the longer side. When a schedule is established I will be sure to notify everyone*
> 
> *Thank you*


End file.
